Father Choas Mother Gaia & The Chosen One
by I-can-wait-Cuz-I-Love-Her
Summary: Ash, Kenta, Gary & Lance lost half there childhood because they didn't have fathers. What is the truth to there past? How does Giovonni connect to the 4? Who are the Great Evil Dragons? All will reveal it self in due course...
1. Prologue

Father Chaos, Mother Gaia and The Chosen One  
  
2nd Generation  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
This story takes place after Ash Ketchum has beaten the Elite Four, defeated his rival Gary Oak and became the world's greatest trainer at the age of 17. Ash then set out to find new gyms and badges in the orange league, not long after, he defeated all the gyms in the orange league. Ash had become a living legend. Gary, after his embarrassing lost to Ash has been training his pokemon ever since hoping one day he would surpass Ash once again. Lance on the other hand claimed the spot of the greatest trainer in the world because once Ash left no one took over. They needed a leader so Lance step in.  
  
The elite four was beginning to encounter many problems. Agatha was too old to continue on much longer. Lorei was getting married and would retire soon. Bruno set out again to find new rock and fighting type pokemon because after his lost to a kid he knew he needed more training.  
  
Lance Schword was the only one left of the elite four, the elite four was no more. So Lance decided if he had to take all the challengers himself, he would have to train his pokemon harder then ever. Even though he is only 17 he still had the potential of a great trainer. And it begins... 


	2. It Begins...

Chapter 1 - It Begins...  
  
One sunny morning in Pallet town, Kenta Blake woke up. Kenta is a young boy, he is 17 years old. He has short black hair with green streaks, he has long bangs down the left side of his face. He was 5'7 and rather cute as the girls tell him. He was skinny but carved. He wasn't ripped, just carved. He had a 6 pack. His 6 months of working out had finally paid off. He has very little or no fat and was a great athlete when it came to sports such as basketball and soccer. He was a straightforward person full of ambition and dreams. He always knew what he wanted and how to get it. His dreams were simple and yet complicated in many ways.  
  
Kenta has thought it over for many days, weeks even. One day he had made his decision, he wanted to become a pokemon master. He wanted to defeat Lance, Gary and Ash. He wanted to be known to the world not as just a little boy, but as a complicated mind and powerful trainer. So then he brought up this matter with his mom during dinner that night and she decided that it was a great idea. This would be a life experience for him and it would teach how to depend on himself. His mom also told him that if he were ever defeated both in power and in mind that there would always be a warm, welcoming home for him to come back to. So it was decided, he would start his journey tomorrow.  
  
After a good night of sleep Kenta woke up and rushed down stairs. He quickly ate breakfast and waited for his mom to finish hers'. He was so excited, before becoming a pokemon champion he would need a pokemon and his mom knew Professor Oak. Last night they gave Professor Oak a call and talked about Kenta becoming a pokemon trainer. Professor Oak was excited about this and decided that he would give Kenta his last pokemon (the other two belonged to Ash and Gary). After his mom finished eating their breakfast, the family of two went to see Professor Oak. They lived rather close so they decided to take a walk.  
  
When they reached the place the first thing Professor Oak said was this might be the third boy from pallet town that will become a legend. After a short talk, Professor Oak gave the last pokemon to Kenta. It was a Squirtle. Professor Oak told Kenta that the only way he would be able to succeed in becoming a pokemon champion is if he cared for his pokemon. Kenta replied saying he knew what he was doing and thanked for the advice. Before leaving Kenta's mom gave him 5000 dollars to use. It was a lot of money but then he knew his son would need it. Professor Oak also gave him his very own pokedex and pokegear. So Kenta's journey started. 


	3. His First Pokemon

1 Chapter 2 - His First Pokemon  
  
Kenta was very intelligent. He knew exactly what he needed to do. The very first thing he did was getting a map card from the library. He knew without it, he would never get far. A lot of trainers usually get held back because of this. So he had a Squirtle. What a decent pokemon; Squirtle was at level 5. Kenta knew battling other pokemon trainers would give him a lot of experience but he wanted to have a 110% chance to win. So on he went to the supply store and bought a super fishing rod, 10 potions and 3 pokeballs that came to a total of $3450. Kenta only bought three pokeballs because he knew that it wasn't how many pokemon you caught it was how good pokemon were. He was planning to catch a Magicarp. According to the pokedex, Magicarp would be hard to train. It is very weak but then when it evolves into a Gyrados it would do wonders.  
  
He walked to the shore of a river, on the way there he was challenged by three trainers, three bug pokemon trainers. It was a tough fight but Kenta managed to pull through and defeat them all. His Squirtle, being the only one battling, grew to level 7. Kenta ran back to the pokemon center to heal his Squirtle even though it still had around a half of its life; it was too much of a risk, what if he was challenged again? Kenta went back to the river. He pulled out his long rod and began to fish.  
  
Around 5 minutes passed when he caught a nibble. Excited Kenta pulled his rod up and hard and hooked on it was a Magicarp. A battle began, this Magicarp was at level 15! Even though it was at level 15 Kenta's Squirtle beat it quickly because Magicarps are extremely weak. He threw a pokeball.... and success! He had caught a Magicarp! On his way back to the pokemon center he was again challenged but this time by 6 trainers! Each of them had rock pokemon so it was a cinch for Squirtle. What Kenta did was let Magicarp out for the first move of every single pokemon and then he would send out Squirtle to finish the pokemon. This way the experience would be divided and Magicarp would be able to gain experience the easy way since letting it battle itself for experience was almost impossible.  
  
Later after all 36 battles with 30 Geodudes and Onix, Kenta's Squirtle grew to level 14 and Magicarp grew to level 17. Kenta laughed silently and thought to himself 'what a bunch of amateurs.' He thought to himself that they must not know anything about pokemon, why train 6 pokemon at once of the same type? It won't get them far, Geodudes may have amazing defense but then if a water or grass pokemon come along, the trainer is screwed.  
  
'Oh well' he thought and moved on. He had stayed at the pokemon center in Pewter City. Next morning Kenta woke up at 6 to go out into the wild to train his pokemon by fighting wild pokemon. Since no one was up, he would be able to get a lot of battles, while other trainers slacked off. Kenta's hard work attitude helped him become a better and powerful trainer in a limited amount of time. After battling for two and half-hours, Kenta decided to bring the pokemon back to heal. Squirtle hit level 16 and evolved into a Wartortle and Magicarp hit level 21 and evolved into a Gyrados. Kenta was amazed. He knew the first gym would be a rock pokemon so as a start he has two water pokemon. He went to buy a 4 TMs, Blizzard and Ice Beam, two of each. This had cost him a fortune, he used all the money he won during battles with the other trainers yesterday and went broke after he bought the TMs. 'Oh well' Kenta thought, he knew it was worth it. So he had taught Wartortle and Gyrados Ice Beam and Blizzard. They were prepared for the first gym. 


	4. Easily Defeated

1 Chapter 3 - Easily Defeated  
  
Kenta entered his first gym, and this had only been his second day as a pokemon trainer. He read the list of trainers that had beat this gym already. There were a lot of names, around 240. The names Kenta was looking for was at the top of the list, the very first trainers that had beat this gym, Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum. So in he went, after an extremely easy battle, fighting a level 11 Geodude and level 14 Onix, one of Brock's students that has taken over the gym admitted defeat. His name was Stone, Stone congratulated Kenta and gave him a badge.  
  
Kenta left the gym with ease, a first step into being a true pokemon master. The sun was setting now; it was getting late. You could see the moon rising up and into the sky. He decided that it was a day and he went back to the center to heal up and go to sleep. Thinking to himself in his bed, Kenta was thinking of how far he would get and who would he meet in the future. Would he ever get the chance of facing the three leaders of the world? Would he be able to beat Lance's dragons? Gary's experienced pokemon? Ash's will to win? The questions roamed over him until he looked at the moon before falling asleep.  
  
Next morning was a foggy one, the sky was filled with haze and the air was moist. It was a damp day for yesterday night it was raining. Today when he woke up he received a call from his parents and Professor Oak, they called the center that Kenta was staying at. His mom said that she already missed him and Professor Oak said he was truly amazed. It was the first time in his 62 years of living that he had seen a pokemon trainer defeat his first gym in less than 24 hours. Kenta was truly gifted.  
  
After a short chat, he hung up and started his journey once again. He knew that without the right training and the right pokemon he would never make it far. He started to do some research and found out that three mystical birds exist and three mystical dogs as well. He read of Mew and Mewtwo and how Ash had an encounter with them. They were the strongest pokemon in the world when it came to physic pokemon. Then something also caught his eye, he read about Lugia and Ho Ho, the two legendary guardians of the earth.  
  
Interesting he thought when he left the library in pewter city. He had to keep travelling in order to get to the next gym in a short amount of time. Since he had his license and a around 6 thousand dollars in his account. He decided to buy a second hand prelude. This way he would be able to go places quicker. So then he drove to Cerulean city. It was dark when he reached the place. Kenta was not at all sleepy, so he stayed out and trained. He parked his car and went to a nearby park. He found out that the more he trained the stronger his pokemon's minds would become, the more precise their attacks would be, the more critical damage they could do, the quicker they could move. It was amazing how pokemon could develop so fast if given the chance. He trained harder and harder every hour that passed. It soon was dawn and Kenta realized that he had been training throughout the whole night. He checked his pokemon's status and found out that Wartortle reached level 32 and Gyarados reached level 29. He knew his pokemon were tired so he went back to the center and heal them.  
  
After an hour of relaxing Kenta decided to go eat out. He ofcourse would bring his pokemon. Kenta was getting tired but then he still wanted to eat before going to sleep. They found a restaurant called "Joey's". So they went in to eat. Kenta ordered the best pokemon food in the house for his pokemon and he orders three plates of chicken, salad and rice for him. They dug in since they were starving. They haven't had anything to eat since the last time they were at the pokemon center in Pewter City. He decided to eat out today because the food at the center was disgusting. It was free after all, it couldn't have been the best food around or everyone would always go eat at a pokemon center.  
  
While eating with his pokemon, Kenta heard some voices whispering. "Hey isn't that the kid from Pallet Town Kenta?" "Yeah it is, I heard he beat his first gym in only two days. The guy must be amazing eh Ken, or maybe he is a fake. You never know, they guy could of just bribed the first gym leader with money for a badge." "Really? I have to challenge him then, wait till he is done eating. We will wait for him outside." Indeed Kenta was flattered when he heard this but then he had a battle in front of him. One of them called him a fake and so he would prove them wrong. Not worrying too much, he continued to eat. When he was finished he asked for the bill. He paid and then left. Just as he walked outside he was indeed confronted buy the two that were whispering to each other about challenging him.  
  
Kenta said "I'm guessing you two want a battle is that not right?" Jason and Ken looking shocked ask Kenta how he knew that they wanted to battle him. Kenta said straight out that he had heard them, because the talk too loud. They were a little embarrassed but still continued the battle. Kenta wasn't disappointed when he saw the first trainer sent out a level 30 Onix. Jason said "Not bad eh?," prepare to loose. Kenta just laughed and sent out his Squirtle. "Squirtle ice beam!" The Onix was frozen solid and couldn't move an inch. Onix fainted after Squirtle tackled it. Jason recalled Onix and called out a Ivysaur. His Ivysaur was a level 22. " You will loose now" said Jason. "Blizzard! Wartortle", a critical hit, one hit and the pokemon fainted. Jason admitted defeat. Ken was to scared to battle so he just left. Jason was thinking to himself, "so he wasn't a fake after all."  
  
Relieved he won the battle so quickly Kenta quickly went back to the pokemon center and healed. He then went to the pokemart and bought 15 superpotions. He made his way to the second gym. When a trainer stopped him. After a quick and easy battle of beating a bunch of bug pokemon. The trainer told Kenta that he should go through the nugget bridge and get some more experience before advancing. Kenta thought this was a great idea, so instead of going into the gym, he went to the nugget bridge. 


	5. Love At First Sight

Chapter 4 - Love At First Sight  
  
When he was there he was surprised to see a girl challenge the five trainers on the nugget bridge. She had long black hair with silver streaks. Kenta could tell she was around the age of 16. She was indeed very pretty or cute as you could say. The surprising part was that she was already on the fourth trainer and she was kicking his ass. She was fighting with Kadabra while the other trainer was fighting with a Ekans. The Ekans was being brought to school and back. With one confusion attack the guy was down.  
  
She moved on, Kenta wanted to see this. When the fifth trainer set out the rules of only 2 pokemon she agreed. After a short speech from the fifth trainer the battle began. The fifth trainer sent out a level 16 Koffings while she still used the same pokemon. A Kadabra, the match was soon over once the all the trainers' pokemon fainted. Kenta was really amazed at what he saw. She was given a gold nugget and then she left. Walking pass Kenta she smiled and entered the pokemon center. Kenta thought to himself that she might have liked him. Or maybe he was just flattering himself.  
  
Kenta easily swept through the opponents with his two powerful pokemon. There levels were nearly doubled the opposing person's pokemon. The highest level pokemon he met was a level 19 mankey. After five intense battles Kenta's Wartortle hit level 36 and evolved into a Blastoise. Blastoise learned hydropump and Bite . Checking his pokedex Kenta saw Gyarados had hit level 34 and has learn dragon rage and hydropump. Kenta took the gold nugget continued. He had heard about a famous pokemon collector Bill but was not interested in seeing who he was. All he wanted was to cream all the other pokemon trainers that were passed the nugget bridge.  
  
After a long day of training Kenta decided it was time to rest, heal and eat before going to sleep. He went back to the pokemon center and asked the nurse joy if she could heal his pokemon for him. She did it quickly, Kenta thanked her and left to go out and eat. He was starving when he walked passed a restaurant when he noticed the girl that defeated all the trainers on nugget bridge. So he walked in and checked out how the place was, the restaurant seemed clean and quite expensive. So Kenta decided to eat here. He asked if they served the same thing at the last restaurant and they said yes. So he ordered the usual; two plates of pokemon food for Blastoise and Gyrados and three plates for him. When he was eating he felt a pair of eyes on him so out of pure instinct he looked over to his left. To his surprise he saw the girl from the nugget bridge look straight at him. Direct eye contact made both him and her look away. Kenta saw that she was blushing so instead of being some immature little boy he went over to introduce him.  
  
Kenta said "My name is Kenta Blake and what might yours be?" "Um, it's Trinity Schword. "Trinity Schword?" I know I've heard that last name somewhere I just can't recall it. Ack, nevermind I don't think I will remember it just yet. Maybe it will hit me later on. The conversation continued on a little while longer. Trinity found out that Kenta had a goal of becoming the next world pokemon master. Kenta found out that Trinity was on the search for the legendary pokemon Lugia, to study her. Trinity is single and her dream is to become a master pokemon collector, she only collects pokemon that are legendary and study's them for a while before releasing them back into the wild. This is why both trainers are working hard to achieve there goal. Later that night Trinity offered to if she could join Kenta in his journey. Since Kenta was looking for legendary pokemon as well because they are strong he said yes after thinking about it. So the two started on their journey again next morning. 


	6. The Future Couple

1 Chapter 5 - The Future Couple  
  
Kenta woke up as usual at six and went out to start training with his pokemon. His pokemon was getting stronger by the minute. It was a nice hot day. The sun was beginning to rise, it was a clear sky today and all Kenta could think about is how much fun he and Trinity would have in the future. After all he did think she was kinda cute. 2 hours has passed and Kenta's pokemon were exhausted. He went back to the pokemon center to heal up. It was still early so everyone wasn't up yet except the Nurse Joy. Once he got his pokemon back he saw that Trinity was awake and came out in her pjs. She was wearing a short white skirt with a white tank top. She wore a short see through rob over it. Kenta eyes couldn't leave her body; she was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen throughout his life. "Is there something wrong Kenta?" asked Trinity. "No, no, um, hehe, nothing is wrong, you, you are just really whats that's word?" "Um good-looking" said Kenta. He immediately turned around blushing and he felt like killing himself because he couldn't believe he just said that. "What is the matter" Trinity questioned him. "I'm sorry I just said that, I hope it didn't offend you in any way" said Kenta. "Offend me? Actually I'm quite flattered and honestly I think you are cute as well" said Trinity. "Really now?" said Kenta joking around. Inside Kenta was becoming more attracted to Trinity. She was nice, beautiful and a great trainer. He didn't know what to say or what to do. What if she didn't like him? So Kenta decided not to say anything until he have a bit of a clue that she was into him.  
  
Trinity asked him what he was doing up so early in the morning. Kenta told her how he trains and his schedule. Trinity was surprised that Kenta has so much self-discipline in him. "So that is how you beat your first gym in a matter of two days. It made the papers you know." said Trinity. "You are joking right?" said Kenta. "No, not at all, I think it is a new record so that is way they put you on the papers. They also have a picture of you on the front page. They got it from your mom." said Trinity. "Oh my God" cried Kenta. "Why what is wrong Kenta?" asked Trinity. "Nothing, nothing, nevermind." mumbled Kenta. So as the conversation came to an end. The two silently packed their stuff in their bags and headed for Cerulean Gym.  
  
Trinity smirked, this smile was a smile of surprise. She has never seen someone so determined and strong in mind as Kenta is. He was going for his second badge in under a week. Even if Kenta was not doing this on purpose it was surely impressing Trinity. Trinity was beginning to become attracted to Kenta. His personality was friendly and kind with a touch of mystery. She likes that a lot and she wondered if he truly liked her or not. After all he did call her good-looking. Until she found out if he does like her or not she would not say anything nor make any move.  
  
When they arrived at Cerulean Gym in his prelude. Kenta and Trinity got out and went in; Trinity wasn't here for a badge only Kenta was but she came anyway. The three Cerulean sisters were as usually, doing there nails and make up. Their names were Arial (youngest), Jamie (middle) and Tina (eldest). Kenta knew this because he seeked information on them the moment he entered Cerulean City. All three sisters turned around saying "We're the cerulean sisters, have you come here for a badge?" "Yes" said Kenta. "Alright then I will be the first you will battle then my older sister and then my oldest sister. I'm warning you, I'm good." said the youngest sister.  
  
The battle quickly started and Kenta won easy. The sister only had one pokemon. A Goldeen that was level 16. "I'm disappointed" said Kenta. "Humph" and the youngest walked back into her room. Onto the older one, she was indeed more of a challenge. She has 6 pokemon but it was not much of a difference when it came to levels. All her pokemon were level 16 or 17. Blastoise disposed of them all quickly since they were the same type, but Blastoise was much more advance when it came to levels. With all the recent training, Blastoise was at level 38 and Gyarados was at level 35. The older sister had an embarrassed face on and left the room. Tina said " You have potential kid, but I shall be the first to not to underestimate you."  
  
The battle began quickly. Tina had two pokemon, both at level 30. The first pokemon was a Staryu. Tina cried "Staryu tackle attack." "Blastoise blizzard" said Kenta in a very calm mood as if he were in deep concentration to win this battle. Trinity was watching from behind Kenta admiring him. The battle was very close but Blastoise still had the upper hand. Tina's next pokemon was a Starmie. Tina said "Starmie dive and tackle it from behind." Kenta said "Blastoise dive along with her Starmie, you should have equal power with her Starmie in the water. Swim in the water and tackle it, you should have the upper hand since you are bigger and stronger. No rush Blastoise, you are weak right now so divide and conquer. Attack persistently but defend when you can and you will win this for me." Tina was getting frustrated at the tactics Kenta was using; she usually only faced people who depend a lot on their pokemon for a strategy. In this case the pokemon was listening perfectly to its trainer. Tina thought to herself that even her cousins when they were still running this gym didn't have that much trouble with Ash the world's greatest champion, why couldn't she concentrate?  
  
The battle was over after 12 minutes. Kenta's Blastoise had won. Tina said "I give you credit to you kid, I've never had so much trouble concentrating in my life. You deserve this badge." Tina handed over the badge to Kenta. Kenta turned around only to see Trinity smiling back at him. He left with her and they went back to the pokemon center. He healed his pokemon and asked if Trinity wanted to go out and eat with him.  
  
"Um, we can leave out pokemon here if you want, the center can take care of them but if you don't want to I can entirely understand." said Kenta blushing. "Are you asking me out Kenta?" said Trinity. "Well no, I mean yes. So are you saying yes?" said Kenta stuttering.  
  
"Ofcourse" said Trinity. Kenta had a bigger smile then Homer Simpson when he saw Duff Beer. Kenta and Trinity left their poke balls with Nurse Joy. They left the center without saying a word. They decided to walk because it was nice out, going by car wouldn't be fun.  
  
So they walked slowly, silence was in the air. No one said a word; Kenta wanted to hold her hand but didn't know how to move in. He loved her in this way, he needed her to live. He just didn't know it yet, its like he is happy just to be with her. If she was in his presence, that would already be enough to him let alone her about to hold hands with him. So he didn't care anymore, he just moved over to her and held her hands. She looked back at him and smiled. This was an angel smile; this was a lethal smile. Kenta had never seen anything more beautiful or more peaceful in his life.  
  
"So, um where do you want to eat." said Kenta. "Anywhere would be fine, it doesn't really matter but I did hear of a really good restaurant because it has the whole view of the city." said Trinity. Kenta knew what she was talking about. The restaurant she wanted to go to was the Crystal Tower. It was 22 floors and the restaurant on the top floor was gorgeous. A table outside on the balcony was a fortune but to Kenta it was worth it. He had a ton of money now since he won every single battle. In his account he had around $200000.  
  
Kenta let Trinity order for him and her. All he wanted to do was look at her. The way she held the menu, the way she sat, the way she talked to the waitress. Kenta was soaking it all in. It was his first date ever and hers as he guessed. Everything was perfect. He felt as if last century he did something outstanding because why would God reward him so greatly this lifetime with someone like her. "So Trinity, where do you live and who are your parents."  
  
"My mom died a long time ago." said Tina in a sad tune. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any- he was cut of by Tina saying "No don't worry its not your fault, she died when I was only 8." "Where is your dad then?" said Kenta. "Please don't speak of him, I hate him." "Oh ok I understand, family problems, but you are sure there is nothing I can do to make it better?"  
  
"No you can't." Just then the food arrived and they started to eat.  
  
After they ate, they left the restaurant to go for a walk in the park. The moon was bright up high and the stars lit across the vast sky. They were holding hands walking slowly back towards the pokemon center. Trinity broke the silence by asking Kenta what pokemon was he looking for to catch to assemble his team to beat the next gym. He answered that he was going to need a rock type pokemon because the next gym was full of electric pokemon. She then asked him what pokemon was he going to look for, a Geodude, perhaps an Onix or maybe a Sandshrew. Kenta answered no to all of these options, he then said he was looking for the legendary Aradactayl pokemon. Trinity was surprised to hear this; this pokemon is very tough and extremely rare. Kenta told her to remember that he had to extremely strong water type pokemon and that he knew the whereabouts of the Aradactyl. He told her that he had been hearing that there was a Aradactyl in a nearby mountain. He was planning to catch this pokemon and use it against Lt.Surge.  
  
Trinity asked Kenta what would he do afterwards if he did beat the three greatest trainers in the world. Kenta was not prepared for this question but he still had an answer. "If I'm ever lucky enough to beat the Lance, Gary and Ash I would probably set out for to find Mew and Mewtwo. If I did would you still come with me?" asked Kenta hoping for a positive answer. "Why ofcourse I would accompany you in to finding the two most powerful pokemon on this planet. After all I'm a pokemon collector and those kind of pokemon interest me." Said Trinity with a smile on her face. This made Kenta feel as if he had nothing to loose anymore.  
  
This inspired him to train even harder. Everyday for the past last week he had been training for 2 hours early in the morning, 4 hours at noon and 2 hours at night. He felt as if he was a master already. The two decided to call it a day and went back to the pokemon center to clean up and rest. When the two got back they saw there pokemon was being given massages, basically good breeding that made Kenta's and Trinity's pokemon feel great. "I didn't order for this service." Said Kenta quite confused. "Ofcourse you didn't but then we got a check in the mail for 2000 dollars from someone named Kathy Blake. She asked if we could give your pokemon good service and you as well so you could relax since you've been training quite a lot recently. Are you related to Kathy Blake sir?"  
  
"Ofcourse I'm related to her, she is my mom." Said Kenta in astonishment. "Oh then that explains it." Said Nurse Joy. Kathy Blake, Kathy Blake, the words kept running through Trinity's mind. She knew she had heard this name somewhere before but where? The last name hit her hard. The harder she thought to herself the more she couldn't figure it out so she decided to get a good night's sleep and figure it out tomorrow. Kenta before leaving gave Trinity a light kiss on the lips. She didn't flinch or anything but instead she leaned in and kissed him back. Kenta and Trinity said good night to each other and left for there own dorms.  
  
Kenta in his own room couldn't stop thinking of Trinity and how she looked. She was an angel to him and would always be. She had lethal eyes and bold lips. She had the most graceful body anyone could have had. The more he thought about her the more he was inspired to work harder. Trinity on the hand couldn't go to sleep that night because she was still thinking about that name "Keith Blake". Where did she hear it from; she knew the person but where was he from and why is he so important. The questions kept roaming through her head until she was to tired to think anymore and fell asleep.  
  
Later that night Kenta had a dream of a shadow figure walking towards him. The man wanted to battle and ofcourse Kenta would never deny such a challenge. This person had extremely powerful pokemon. Kenta could tell because his first pokemon wiped out Kenta's Blastoise and Gyarados in one hit. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He had lost a match. He lost a match to where he couldn't even hit the opponent once. Who was this person? The man turned and left saying the name Keith. Keith, Keith, Keith the name faded away until he couldn't here him in his dreams anyone. Kenta woke up screaming. He realized that it was only a dream and went back to sleep. 


	7. Impressive Talent

1 Chapter 6 - Impressive Talent  
  
A week has passed since Kenta left with Squirtle. He woke up that morning early as usual but instead of training right away he gave a call to Professor Oak. Professor Oak had to wake up early in the morning as well in order to take care of the pokemon that were being sent back to him by many trainers. He had to take care of thousands of pokemon. When Professor Oak picked up he was surprised and excited to see that Kenta had called him.  
  
"How are things going Kenta and how many new pokemon do you have?" professor Oak asked. Well I have to pokemon but both are fully evolved so I actually do have 5 pokemon." said Kenta. "Really now, did you already envolve Squirtle?" asked Professor Oak. "Yes I have, my Squirtle is now a level 40 Blastoise and I caught a Magicarp which is now a level 38 Gyrados." Said Kenta proudly. "A LEVEL 40 BLASTOISE AND A LEVEL 38 GYARADOS ALREADY?" cried Professor Oak in amazement. " I have never seen someone who has raised their pokemon that quick before. Do you even sleep? And I heard you already have two badges, that is great but Kenta you must remember though that the next gym you are about to face is full of electric pokemon and water pokemon are weak against electricity. You have to catch more pokemon," said Professor Oak.  
  
" Yes I know Professor Oak; I know what I'm doing" said Kenta. "I trust you do, take care Kenta" and Professor Oak hung up. Kenta was proud that Professor Oak thought he was a good trainer. So after the talk he had with Professor Oak he went to check on Trinity. Trinity was awake quite early this morning. She had changed her routine since she knew her new boyfriend always woke up early in the morning to train his pokemon. She wanted to be with him at all times so she was washing up.  
  
Kenta knocked on Trinity's door not knowing what she was doing. "Come in," said Trinity while she was brushing her teeth. Kenta entered, "Why are you up so early Trinity?" he asked. "Oh I changed my schedule since I met you; I know you have to wake up early and train hard in order for you to become successful. "You understand a lot Trinity. I'm lucky to have you as a girlfriend." The two embraced in a short kiss on the lips and left the center. 


	8. Masters of Time

1 Chapter 7 - Masters of Time  
  
Meanwhile Kenta was becoming stronger and more famous by the moment Ash was reading the newspaper while he was waiting for his breakfast. Ash has black hair and brown eyes. Ash is 5'8 and he was very built. A little more then Kenta; people thought he was scrony but when he takes it off the guy was ripped. Ash was currently living in a fairly big mansion up in the mountains with Misty near Mount Silver. Ash and Misty were engaged. They found out they loved each other during Ash's pokemon journey. He just recently proposed to her; they decided that they would get married when they are legal age. Gary Oak was over at Ash's house. Gary was there alone, his cheerleaders were at back home in his house.  
  
Gary had a mansion in Safforn city. He was more of a city boy. He was renting a hotel at the moment so that he could wait for the competetion that was coming up. Gary didn't come to cause any trouble. He usually visited Ash nowadays to see if Ash has gotten better or worse. "Time doesn't make you weak does it Ashy boy," smirked Gary. "Hey that is Mister Ash to you; I can still beat you silly so give me a little alright?" They both laughed when Misty cut them off and said breakfast was finished.  
  
"Hey is Lance coming over too?" Ash asked Gary. Gary said "No, he has no time anymore since he reclaimed the champion spot but he will be able to make it for our little competition next Friday. I feel sorry for the guy, he may have a big spot in society but he has to make so many decisions that it makes his head spin. Oh well, if he chose that life we can't do anything but encourage him." Ash gave a mournful sigh. "What is the matter Ash?" asked Misty. "Oh nothing Misty, it just seems that I will never get a good match ever again besides from Lance and Gary. There is no one out there anymore that can come close us three. I have already collected 16 badges and Gary has collected 18. Lance is the leader of the elite four. It seems that there is nothing else for us to do.  
  
"Yes that is true, there hasn't been any real serious challenge from anyone in the last year. It seems as if we have competed ourselves out of everyone else. We're in our own league now." Gary said sighing. (Ring, ring) "Hey the phone is ringing, honey can you pick it up?" "Yeah I got it sweetie you keep cooking," said Ash. Gary was thinking in his head. How sappy, God it gives me the chills. I hope I never fall in love.  
  
Ash picked up the phone; it was Lance. Lance had black hair. His brown eyes were mesmurizing. He liked to leave his bangs in the front usually to the left while he spiked the rest of his short hair in the back. "Hey Ash is the competition between me, you and Gary still on?" Ash replied "Ofcourse why? Don't tell me you can't make it." "Naw, don't worry I can make it but is it just us three? Have you found out of any other trainers that can give a good challenge? Ash replied "No I'm afraid not, there are only us in the world left that can compete with each other. Everyone else seems to be useless or something" "Oh ok, I guess it is just us; I'm warning you Ash. I've gotten better so you train hard." Ash replied "I will, I will." The conversation ended and both sides hung up. Ash was not concerned at all at what Lance said since he was always prepared.  
  
Gary after flicking his bangs up from the right side of his face asked who it was and Ash answered that it was Lance. He told Gary that Lance was calling about the competition. Gary jumped up and asked Ash if he could still make it. Gary got very angry at Lance sometimes because Lance would usually stand them up. Lance had too much work to do so he couldn't show up sometimes. Ash and Gary understood this but it still bothered them at times. Lance was currenty living on Cinnabar Island but his office was in the Pokemon League.  
  
After the three ate breakfast they decided to go out to see a movie. "Hey I hear Spiderman is a good movie but then again Resident Evil should be good as well. Oh what to see first. What do you think Ash? Gary asked. Ash turned to Misty and said, "What do you want to see Mist?" Misty replied "I will see whatever you see; it doesn't matter much to me as long as you are there that is enough." Gary was thinking "somebody please shoot me"; it was so sappy that he didn't want to look. Ash said, "Alright then, Resident Evil sounds good want to see that one? Gary what do you say?" Gary replied "Alright but on one condition that I have to sit two rows away from you guys, I don't want to see anymore romance in the theatre and I don't want Misty to make me go deaf by screaming because the movie is scary. "Alright then it is decided, lets go see Resident Evil. I'll go by the tickets this time its on me.  
  
After a long a scary movie Misty walked out of the theatre but her heart was still 50 meters away from her body. She was scared stiff when she saw the movie. Her orange hair hit the ceiling during the movie. When Gary and Ash saw the movie their reaction was so different. They both laughed at almost anything. There was one part though that did startle Gary. He felt his brown hair stand straight up to the ceiling but it wasn't as bad as Mistys'.  
  
It was getting late but the trio still wanted to do something. So instead of going back home they went to Wonderland or whatever you would like to call it. (Play Land, Marine Land, Galaxy Land e.t.c these places actually exist) Gary and Ash both wanted to go on the Hellavator but Misty wanted to go on the tea pot ride. So the trio split up and had fun until it was getting really late. The place closed down at 11, this was when the pack decided to call it a day and went home. Gary went home, Ash and Misty went back to the mountains.  
  
If they were to live in the city they would never had any peace. People would always come for autographs and pictures. They decided to live in the mountains not because it was cold but it was away from everyone else. They could hear nature when they walked out of their balcony. The birds chirped in the morning while the owls hoot at night. They could see the city day and night and were the first to see the sun and the moon. They could feel the cool breeze around them.  
  
Ash and Misty reached their house quickly because Ash had an Aradactyl. They soared through the sky in no time. When they were inside the house they washed up and got ready to go to sleep. Misty had noticed that something was wrong with Ash. So she confronted and asked him what was wrong. When they both got into bed he asked her if she knew her parents. Misty knew her parents and they are still living but when she answered him it hit her that Ash had no clue who his dad was. Where his dad was or if his dad was still alive or not. Ash told Misty that he always asked him mom (Mrs. Ketchum) who his dad was but she would always change the subject or say that he was dead. She obviously didn't want to speak about the subject but why? She never gave Ash a good enough explanation to what happened to Ash's dad.  
  
"Honey is this what has been bothering you since we came home? I noticed that once you looked at the picture of you and your mom on the counter over there you showed sadness."  
  
Is my Ash alright? Is there anything I can do to make it better?" "No Misty I'm afraid you can't help me. They only person that could help me right now is someone who knows my dad and is willing to tell me about him. The thought troubled Ash throughout the night causing him not to sleep well. 


	9. Team Rocket Returns Without a Leader

1 Chapter 8 - Team Rocket Returns Without a Leader  
  
Ash woke up with Misty beside him. He look at her admiring how beautiful she was when she was in her happy stage. He woke up early this morning since he decided to start intense training once again because he felt danger creep nearer. He brought his 6 pokemon outside and let them out of their pokeballs. Out came a level 56 Charizard, level 60 Blastoise, level 55 Venasaur, level 62 Aradactyl, level 67 Prime Ape and a level 75 Pikachu. he made his Charizard battle with his Aradactyl, he made his Blastoise battle with his Prime Ape and he made his Pikachu battle with his Venasaur. All the pokemon had no type advantage over the other so they would need to use 100% strategy to beat the opposing pokemon.  
  
This was the way Ash always trained besides from facing strong trainers. He usually thought to himself; why would he need to go all over the place when he could find a great match already within him. He needed to defeat himself mentally and physically before he was ready to face anyone. He needed the self-dicipline above all. This was the advice he got from deep meditation; he seeked answers from the Gods of Crystal Mount He was ready a long time ago. All he needed to do now was train his pokemon. He, himself was already prepared.  
  
With all the noise outside Misty quickly woke up and got to her feet. She went to the washroom to wash up and went outside in her pjs to see what was all the noise about. She heard explosions, electricity currents and a sound like ice hit a rock surface. She noticed that all the sound was coming from outside so she stepped out to only see her fiancee with his 6 pokemon training. She walked up from behind him and asked what he was doing. Ash said that he was training to get ready for the battle next Friday with Lance and Gary.  
  
After an hour or so all of his pokemon were exhausted. There attacks were powerful and there defence was strong but they still needed rest. Ash had a healing device in his own house. He bought one a while ago because he didn't want to use the public centers anymore since he would have been bothered wherever he went. It was like how moskitos are attracted to light.  
  
He recalled all six pokemon in and healed them. When they were done healing he let them all out again. He fed them before letting battle again. Just then the phone rang. It was Gary on the line. "Ash are you busy tonight?" Ash replied "Yes and no but it depends what you need." Gary said "Well there is a ball going on tonight at the Coliseum; the Mayor is throwing it and there will be celebrities there, want to go? I mean there should be a hell lot of hot chicks. Lt.Surge will also be there because his gym is in that city and he was invited" Ash replied "I will go but not for the chicks, I'm engaged man! Misty would kill me if I laid my eyes on anyone else." "So then it is settled, you are coming tonight, meet you their Ashy boy. The Mayor was throwing the ball. Ofcourse Ash and Gary was invited since they were the ones that beat the elite four and Lance was invited as well. Lance came and had reservation at PokeParadise the best hotel in the city. He brought his girlfriend along as well. He had to come for the ball and the competition.  
  
Ash was going with Misty. Lance had his own date, her name was Linda. She was 17 and had long black hair with blond streaks. Her eyes were hazel, she had the cute and innocent kind of look that every guy adores. It has been 2 years since they've been together. They were still going good. The night was coming close and Ash and Misty were rushing to get themselves prepared to go. Lance and Linda on the other hand were more prepared. They were all done early and were ready to go.  
  
The clock hit nine and they had to leave. All dressed up Lance and Ash left their houses with their dates and headed for their cars. Ash had a silver BMW while Lance had a black Civic X17. These guys were loaded up the ass. Ash got all his money from winning battles and making money into more money. Since Ash was famous and rich; he now had his own company in Saffaron City. Lance is the world's greatest pokemon master and was being fed with cash by the government. When the two cars arrived they saw each other.  
  
Lance and Ash said hi to one another while the girls hugged and started to talk. The four went in only to be extremely surprised. Standing there in front of them in a nice tux was Gary Oak. His hair was spiked and his bangs were left down the right side of his face. That was already shocking but then there was a hot girl standing beside him in a blue night gown. She was absoloutely gorgeous. The four hand absooutely no idea that Gary had a girlfriend. Ash broke the silence by asking if Gary would intorduce them. "Oh yes ofcourse, Ash, Lance, Misty, Linda this is Katrina. Katrina this is Ash my all time rival, Lance who is currently the world's greatest pokemon master, Misty who is a gym leader for Cerulean City and is also Ash's fiancee, and Linda who is Lance's girlfriend and is also one of the world's most popular pokemon breeder." Katrina said "Wow, what an honor to meet you all, I have heard a great deal about you all expecially Ash. I hope to become the best of friends."  
  
When Katrina finished her sentence the Mayor started to call for attention. The Mayor started to speak, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I've have gathered you here today because you are all well respected pokemon trainers. We have guests of honor here tonight. Ash Ketchum is in the building tonight as well as Lance Schword. Lets don't forget Gary Oak and there three dates. Oh! There they are, please come up and be seated at this table." Ash, Lance and Gary with there three dates walked up to the Mayor's table. They were not prepared for this. They came as normal people but now it seemed like they were VIP.  
  
All of a sudden out of nowhere bombs went off around the place busting up windows and breaking down walls. The scream of glass cracking, the pounding of walls breaking down filled the room. A lot of people were startled by the loud noise, some people screamed while a few others even fainted. 12 figures shaped behind the smoke. Ash, Lance and Gary could already tell who they were since they have seen this group many times. Others froze while some other people started to panic.  
  
A voice from behind the unclear smoke at the moment said " We are 12 members from Team Rocket and I'm Sub-Snake Leader 512, Ken; I lead this group. We bring no harm if you people co-operate. What we want is clear; we want all of your pokemon as a primary and all of your jewels and cash right now. If you don't plan to co-operate you will have to put up with us 12 and the 36 members that are waiting outside.  
  
The way they rank members of Team Rocket is very unique. If Geno, Giovonni, Mephius and Morphius were still alive there ranks was leader of the pack so there ID would be Dragon. It ranks down from there. There are 4 Superior Leaders, 16 Co-leaders, 42 Sub-leaders, 144 Snake Leaders, 225 Co-Snake Leaders and 625 Sub-Snake Leaders. Team Rocket is very organized and there is no such thing as equal power except for the 4 Superior Leaders. You are either higher or lower. An example would be Co-leader 2 and Co- leader 4; if the two are together Co-leader 4 would have to follow orders from and Co- Fang 2. The lower your number the higher you are. Everyone else down would have a certain ID number. An example is Co-leader 2 group 4 power 6; the person that would have this ID would be a solider of Co-Fang Leader 2 in group 4, and he would be in 6th in command. So if the people in front of him died, got moved to a higher place or left Team Rocket he would move up or if he did something good for the team his ranks would move up. If a Sub-Snake 225 group 1 power 2 member met up with a Sub-leader 16 group 3 power 3 member. The Sub-Snake 255 group 1 power 2 member would be much lower rank and would have to listen to orders.  
  
Team Rocket was the largest gang in the world at the moment. They once had leaders but no one really knew what happened to the Great Evil Dragons. After Giovonni lost to Ash in an intense battle he and the other great 3 left. Once the leaders left all there was 50000+ lost members. They didn't know what to do; the gang was a dragon without a head. Loyalist in high places had to keep the team going or Team Rocket would of disappeared forever.  
  
Team Rocket is a horrible gang. They rob houses, steal pokemon, use pokemon for there dirty work, bascially the worst things imaginable. They once cut off SlowPoke tailes because they wanted to sell it for a high price to make money. The things they do are dirty enough to pollut the cleanest of water. It is so much of a disgrace that they make the maffia look good. 


	10. Destiny Awaits With a Deep Secret

1 Chapter 9 - Destiny Awaits With a Deep Secret  
  
Lance stood up and started to laugh. "Who the hell do you people think you are, do you have any idea what kind of shit you guys just got yourself into." Lance said this with a choleric smile. Ash and Gary started to laugh. One of Ken's soilders said "Hahahaha, you have any idea who we are? You guys are the ones that should be the ones that are scared." Misty then said "Do you dumbasses have any idea who is sitting at this table? Does Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak and Lance Schword ring a bell?" Ken jumped at this, when the smoke cleared up he recognized the three. Ken thought to him "So she wasn't lying, we'd better get out of here fast." The same solider said "I don't care who you are but hand over your - he was cut off by Ken. "Shut up Dave." Dave then replied "But, but.." Ken said "No buts, I'm sorry we have disturbed you and we will leave right now. Dave then said " But boss why do you have to leave."  
  
Ken replied in a harsh tone "Shut the fuck up now. I'm sorry about him and we will leave now." Lance then said "Why are you leaving so early, a moment ago you still had a strong voice, why is it so weak now?" Lance was clearly mocking him but Ken couldn't anything about it but make up an excuse to leave quickly. Gary then said "Guys, who should be the one to screw them over out of us three. Maybe we should show them a little of our power." Ken turned around at this and said he was sorry. Katrina, Misty and Linda started to laugh histerically. All three said at once "Thats our men." Dave said "But boss what are you doing? Why do we have to be scared of them.  
  
Just then 4 Fang Leaders showed up. One of the members outside called them because he saw what was happening to Ken. The 4 Fang Brothers showed up withing 10 minutes since they were in town. They entered and Ken backed down. All the other soilders with Ken also backed down. The four had brought 6000 men with them. They rallied up the most they could in the shortest possible time. A Co-Fang leader stepped out from behind the four to see if Ken and his group were ok.  
  
One of the Fang Leaders broke he silence by greeting Ash. "Hello Ash, has it been so long since we've met. Have your pokemon gotten stronger? Ash replied "Ofcourse they have, I never stop training. How have you four been? Eric, you look tougher but then again Don, Neo and Mephius still look the same. Dave still didn't understand why did Ken had to be scared of him. Even the Fang Leaders had to respect the three. Who were they? Just then Dave spoke up "Don't you disrespect our leaders like that. Sir "Why are you talking to this person. It's a waste of time; shoudn't we be robbing this place right now?" Eric replied "Dave you still don't have that much experience but still. By now you should know Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak and Lance Schword. Stay quite for the rest time we are here. Ash, what do you want?"  
  
Ash replied "Oh nothing, but your solider did want to rob my fiancee's ring since they wanted all the jewelery. What do you think I should do about that?" Mephius (His old name was Bruno but he changed his name just to be more like one of the great four "Mephius") then said "He is one of mine so in his place I will say sorry for him." Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing. Eric then said "Ash you don't want to start anything do you?" Gary said "But I do." The 4 Fang Leaders jumped back at this comment. "We have 6000 other members outside. You don't want to get your hands dirty do you? You may have the upper hand but by the time you finish half of us you will be tired out already." Gary replied "Oh I'm pretty sure Lance will jump in and once he has finished the other half Ash can take you four on. How does that sound?" They four brother had sweat on there face.  
  
Dave couldn't take anymore of this so out of pure anger he threw out all his pokeballs. Eric screamed "NO." It was to late the battle had begun. There were 2 level 16 Charmeleons, 2 level 16 Ivysaurs, and 2 level 16 Wartortles. Ash said "Is that it?" Ash sent out his now level 69 Prime Ape. Ash told Primeape to do agility and comet punch. With only one clean hit to all 6 pokemon they all fainted. Mephius said "What have you done! I'm so sorry, don't blame him, he doesn't know who you are." Dave was so shocked at this. With one punch he knocked out all 6 pokemon. This must of been why the Four Fang brothers were so scared of him.  
  
Then a person wearing all black dropped down from the ceiling. Ash said "So finally you come down, I was waiting for you, you know." The Four Fang brothers had no idea this person was there looking at them. Lance said "Hello Giovonni, long time no see. Where are your three buddies? All alone are we?" The Four Fang Brothers almost fainted. They all said at once "BOSS! Where have you been" Giovonni then said "Yes its been a very long time Lance. Ash I'm sorry for the way my men have been acting. Since I'm here now you clearly know that if both sides were to fight it would be a draw. So I'm asking for peace and a withdrawl. Do you have any problem with that?" Ash replied no and Team Rocket left. Lance and Gary both sighed, the toughest match that they could of just had was thrown away by Ash. They couldn't blame him though. He couldn't of taken the risk. So they turned back and started to eat. Everyone else just stood and stared at how calm the 6 were. Even the Mayor was pissing in his pants the whole time Team Rocket was here.  
  
During the Dinner Lance, Gary and Ash was talking about Giovonni's return and what Team Rocket might do in the future since they have there leader now. Ash said that he wasn't worried much because they just scared Team Rocket for a bit. In the near future they shouldn't be doing anything harmful. So the three just turned to there fiancee and started to have there sappy little talks. All you could hear was "Oh honey" "Oh Sweety" "I love you so much". It was so sappy that it made me, the story teller want to puke. 


	11. Kenta's Will

1 Chapter 10 - Kenta's Will  
  
When Kenta and Trinity left the center the first place the headed was the pokemart. Kenta bought 1 ultra ball and 3 great balls. It came to a total of $4100. He knew he needed this or he would never get the chance of catching Aradactyl. They both left the center and started to head for the mountains. He heard that Aracdactyl had been living in one of the taller mountains. So Kenta and Trinity went to check the taller ones first. "Oh this should be good excercise" said Kenta in a tired voice. "Yeah, that's true. I think I'm going to loose 10 pounds by the time we leave this place." They both started to laugh. When they were finaly on top of the first mountain it seemed there was no sign of life. So on they went down the mountain. At this point they were already very tired.  
  
"Trinity are you alright? I think I can go on for one more mountain how about you? said Kenta. "Yeah I think I can take another mountain. Lets get going." The couple made there way to the next mountain. Half way up the mountain they heard a cry. It wasn't just any cry, it was a Aradactyl's cry. When Kenta and Trinity heard this they raced up the mountain just to see a Aradactyl yawning and about to go to sleep. "Go Gyarados" said Kenta. He told Gyarados to use Blizzard. The Aradactyl knew he was in a battle. The Aradactyl flew up high. It got hit a few times by the ice in the blizzard but it didn't seem as if it were going to give up just yet. The Aradactyl flew down at amazing speed and hit Gyarados with a wing attack. Gyarados flinched at this. The rock pokemon then flew up just to get ready to do a hyper beam. "Gyarados he is ready to do a hyper beam get ready to dodge on my count. 3... 2... 1... NOW!" Gyarados dogde and the hyper and missed him by inches. Trinity then said from behind "Kenta, Aradcatyl just did a hyper beam he has to recharge this is valuable time to attack. Go full force." "Alright sweety I will, Gyarados full attack now. Hit it with all you've got." Just then Gyarados went mad wild. He used dragon rage, blizzard, ice beam and hydro pump in a matter of seconds. His dragon rage and blizzard skinned Aradactyl but his hydro pump and ice beam got a clean hit on the pokemon. The Aradactyl was down. "Go great ball" Kenta said as he was throwing a ball. The Aradactyl was in the great ball. One wiggle... two wiggle... three wiggle the pokemon was caught. Kenta had a new powerful rock and dragon type pokemon.  
  
Kenta called out his new but hurt pokemon. He then said "Aradactyl I need you to bring me and this girl beside me down the mountain and near the pokecenter." Aradactyl followed orders. In a few minutes they were down and at the pokecenter in cerulean city. He gave his three pokemon to the Nurse joy working there and she healed them up. The two gave a quick kiss and left to go to there rooms. Even now as boyfriend and girlfriend they still needed room and space apart; they were not ready to do too many intimate things yet.  
  
When Trinity got to her room she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She had a great smile so she was planning to keep her teeth nice and clean. While brushing her teeth she started to think about Kenta and herself. How far would we go until breaking up? Would we ever break up? What happened if we got married? She thought to herself and started to daydream about her in a wedding dress and Kenta in a tux. They were at a the stand saying "I do" and everything was perfect. She started to smile at the thoughts. Even though she has only knew Kenta for a few days it felt as if it was eternity. She knew Kenta was the one, the one that she would end up with. She is after all 17. In a year of two if everything went well she knew he would propose or maybe even sooner. She went to bed smiling.  
  
When Kenta went back to his room as he thought of his pokemon. He washed up, changed and went to bed. He laid up with the covers over him. He thought to himself why would his pokemon listen to him. Kenta had only two badges allowing him to raise pokemon to level thirty with them obeying. If he were to exceed that limit pokemon would usually do what they wanted and not follow their master's orders. Even the Aradactyl that he just caught was at level 39. His Gyarados was at level 38 and his Blastoise at level 40. During battle or anytime they should follow orders. Why did they listen to him? The thoughts kept roaming around in his head.  
  
Next morning Kenta woke up at 12. He got dressed and went to the washroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He left his room to go call up Trinity. They had to fly all the way to another city in order to face Lt.Surge so they had to leave early. Trinity was indeed awake and she was surprisingly all set to go. She knew that Kenta would soon leave so she had packed her stuff up early. So the couple went out and Kenta called out his new Aradactyl. "I need you to take up to Lt.Surge's gym." The Aradactyl knew exactly where to go and even if he didn't Kenta could of told him. On the way there Trinity asked Kenta "What had happened to your second hand prelude." Did he you leave it there? Kenta said "Ofcourse not I sent it back to my mother." Trinity replied "By what?? Mail that would of cost a fortune" Kenta said "Yeah I know but then what am I suppose to do with it and besides my mom porbably needs it. My family isn't to wealthy we are pretty average you know. Every single time I win a battle I always send money back to her. I know she needs it because I'm not around the house anymore to help out.  
  
10 hours later they arrive in the new city and near the gym. Kenta and Trinity got off the tried Aradactyl. Carrying one person would be fine but the poor pokemon had to carry two people and there luggage. Kenta didn't have much besides a back pack. His money was stored in the pokebank so he didn't have anything heavy with him. Trinity on the other hand had two suitcases, three back packs and a purse. Kenta thought to himself "What do you expect from a girl? They need there wardrobe with them at all times you know." This is what killed the Aradactyl. Kenta alone would be around 150 pounds and his bag around 20 at most. Now counting all of Trinity's stuff it turned out that the pokemon had to carry around 300-400 pounds on his back for two hours not counting his own weight. 


	12. Anger Strikes

1 Chapter 11 - Anger Strikes  
  
Kenta recalled his rock pokemon and he headed for the pokecenter. He told Trinity to wait there and he would be out in minutes. 10 minutes later Kenta came out with his full strenght Aradactyl. His Aradactyl was a rare one and a strong one. Most other normal pokemon or even Aradactyls couldn't carry that big of a load that far. He was proud of his pokemon for it showed how strong his pokemon was. All of his pokemon were healed and so he and Trinity left to go find a place to stay. They found his lovely hotel to stay in. It was called Trainer's Paradise and it seemed very classy and expensive. The two were looking at a hotel that had a swimming pool since both loved swimming. When they checked in Trinity told Kenta to let her use her money this time. She felt bad if Kenta would pay for everything. Kenta said "But sweety I'm not sure you have enough money why don't you just let me pay I can use master card or interact. I have over a 100 grand in each." Trinity then replied "Kenta you underestimate me to much".  
  
She walked up to the clerk and asked for two bedrooms. The clerk said he was sorry and that all the rooms were taken by celebrities because the Mayor was throwing a ball. All the rooms were reserved except one. Trinity then said "Alright, we will take that one." The clerk gave them the card key and told them that there room was on the 7th floor room 706. He took the 200 dollars from Trinity. The clerk said "If you encounter any problems of any such just call 777 -1000 on the phone in your room or just come down here and see me. Counter closes at 10:10"  
  
The two made way to the elevator carrying there emormous luggage supplied by Trinity. One on the elevator Kenta hit floor 7. 10 seconds later they walk off the elevator and went to room 706. They opened the room and went in. Trinity exahusted from carrying the luggage dropped the luggage and fell on the bed. She felt so good and relaxed until she noticed that there was something wrong. There was only one bed in the room. She quickly told Kenta and he just looked around the room. There was really only one bed. When Trinity was signing into this room she thought that there were two beds. Trinity then screamed "Hurry run down to the clerk and tell them that we can't take this room." Kenta didn't move a muscle. Trinity then said "Why aren't you going we only have like 2 minutes before the counter closes RUN!" Kenta then said "Too late and he showed her his watch it read 10:11. Oh well I guess we have to sleep here tonight. Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" "Ofcourse not but now what are we suppose to do?" Kenta said with a grin on his face "Well I'm you boyfriend am I not?" Trinity smiled and then said "We'll figure it out later."  
  
Kenta told her that he wanted to defeat Lt. Surge before going to sleep. He told her to stay and that he wanted to go alone. She agreed and stayed. Kenta left and shut the door. Trinity then thought to herself "What should he and I do tonight after all this is one of the best settings God will every give them." She started to giggle at the thought when Kenta said "Well I'm your boyfriend am I not?" Kenta made his way out of the hotel and to Lt.Surge's gym. He got there quickly since he was riding his Aradactyl. He got off when he reached the gym. The lights were off and Kenta thought to himself "Why would the lights be off? Gyms are suppose to stay open at least until 12 to accept challenges from trainers. When he got closer to the gym he saw a note reading "Our gym leader left early today to go to a ball at Coliseum. Our gym is closed for today. If you want to battle for a badge please come back tommorow.  
  
Kenta was angered by this. He thought to himself "So the guy is making up excuses not to challenge trainers? What the hell is this? I come from 5000 miles away and the guy leaves a simple note saying come back tommorow? I don' think so." Kenta then hopped back on to Aradactyl and flew to the Coliseum. He had to stop by a person to ask exactly where Coliseum was and he was told that it is very easy to spot because it is one the biggest buildings here. The girl told him to go north 6 blocks and turn left 2 blocks and he would see it. He did as the girl told him and he saw it. He hopped down from Aradactyl and recalled it. He entered the building. Two security guards stopped him but then he just told them that he was here for a pokemon battle with Lt. Surge. They didn't know what to do so they just lauged and didn't let him through. Kenta was furios at this and he called out Gyarados and said "If you don't let me pass you will regret this day."  
  
The two guards laughed and told him that he was just an amateur and they sent out there own pokemon. With a couple of critical hits the pokemon and trainers went flying into the dinning hall. Everyone saw the 2 pokemon fly through and the two guards as well. Lance then said "Don't tell me Team Rocket is back again or else I swear this time I won't let them leave with such peace. Just then Kenta walked in. Ash, Gary, and Lance were shocked to see him. Ash and Gary said at the same time "Kenta? What are you doing here?" The three knew each other because they were all from Pallet Town. Gary said "Oh I see he has become a pokemon trainer, Professor Oak told me that he gave him his last pokemon and that he started his journey a week ago. Strang how he got so strong so quickly." Kenta then said hi to Ash and Gary and then said "Lt.Surge where are you! Come out now I want a match with you to get a thunder badge. You can't hide."  
  
The Mayor then at that point said "You can't just burst in here without a invitation and be that disrepectful to our gym leader." Kenta then replied without thinking "You shut your hole Mayor before I make you wish you weren't born." The Mayor was shocked at this but he had to stay quite since two of the greatest trainers were on his side. Ash and Gary wasn't shocked at all at what he said since they knew him since they were little. Kenta was a very blunt guy, whoever messed with him or stayed in his way he would kick them right out. Right then Lt. Surge stood up from a table and said "What might you want."  
  
Kenta then replied "I want a match with you and NOW" Lt. Surge then said "Sorry but didn't I leave a sign at the gym to tell trainers I wasn't going to battle today." Kenta replied "I traveled 5000 miles and you can say one simple word -tommorow- and I can't battle with you. What the fuck do you think you are. Why don't you come outside and do you job. Lt. Surge stuttered at this and he was beginning to get frightened. He thought to himself "The boy looks pretty tough and he just took out some of the highest guards around here within minutes; I really don't want to fight him right now because if I loose it will reach the news that I lost to a teenage I mean I've gotten embarrassed enough from Ash and Gary already. Got to think of an excuse but who gives a damn I can beat him." The gym leader then said "Alrite lets go outside 2 pokemon each and lets make this quick." Ash, Gary and Lance stood up and went outside to see the battle. Most of the celbrities also came out to see the battle. The Mayor just sat at his table wishing that nothing else would make him loose more face that night.  
  
When they got outside Lt.Surge sent out his first pokemon a level 17 Picachu. Ash, Gary and Lance thought to themself "I've got to see this." The three girls were also thinking the same thing. Kenta sent out his level 39 Aradactyl. Ash, Gary and Lance were amazed by this. Ash then whispered "How did he catch and train such an advance pokemon within such a short time. Its only been a week since he left with his first pokemon." Gary then replied "I seriously don't know and a correction Ash it was a week and a day." Lance couldn't say anything since he was too amazed. It took him around a year before he had even gotten close to catching such a pokemon.  
  
Lt. Surge said "Pikachu Thunder Bolt now!" Kenta then said "Aradactyl it won't do much damage but still try to dodge as much as you can. I'm not taking any chances. Aradactyl fly up and do wing attack." The rock pokemon flew up high and almost out of sight before he came crashing down at amazing speed to do his wing attack. Lt. Surge screamed "Dodge" but it was to late. A critical hit, the mouse pokemon was down. Lt. Surge recalled it and sent out a level 20 Raichu.  
  
Kenta then said in a calm voice "Aradactyl do agility." Aradactyl's speed went up greatly. Lt. Surge said "Full power Raichu I want that rock dragon to become a roasted fried skeleton. Thunder Wave!" A critical hit but it did very little damage to Aradactyl since it was a rock pokemon. It was almost fully immune to the attack. Kenta then said "Do a Hyper Beam." The battle was finished when Aradactyl flew behind Raichu with great speed and hit it right in the back with a full Hyper Beam. The pokemon was down. Lt. Surge said "I admint defeat and here is your Thunder Badge." The gym leader quickly handed it over not caring how much face he just lost. All he cared about was his pokemon, he rushed to the pokecenter to heal his pokemon because if it has taken to much damage it could die. 


	13. Trinity's Identity Revealed

Chapter 12 - Trinity's Identity Revealed  
  
Ash, Gary and Lance were very impressed. Its been just a couple of years since they've seen Kenta and now he had become a great trainer. It will be soon to when Kenta can finally face Ash, Gary or Lance in a serious match. Kenta happy that he got a new badge say goodbye to the two and went back to the hotel Trinity was in. The three masters started to talk about how good Kenta had gotten in such a short time. They also talked about how he had changed from a joke around kind of guy at some points to a all serious pokemon trainer. They were surely amazed at his abilities and that they might get a good match in a while. A fourth person to fight with would be great. The three just then dropped back into there own thought when all three were interuppted by there girls. They decided to call it a day and left to go back to there houses. Ash and Mysty drove back to the nearby mountains. Gary and Katrina drove back to his house and Lance left with Linda. The three couples were thinking of the same thing on the way home. The thought of Kenta was interesting them all. Many questions pondered through there minds but then they let it swayed and get off there skin.  
  
When he got back the first thing he did was check on his pokemon to see if Aradactyl was alright. Aradactyl didnt have a scatch on him so he didn't have to worry. He recalled him as he entered the hotel and went up to room 706. When he opened the door with the card key he didn't see Trinity anywhere but he still see her stuff. There was a note saying "I'm down in the swimming pool right now. If you want to join me hurry up since I'm probably down there right now enjoying myself." At this Kenta thought to himself. "If she is swimming that must mean she should be wearing a bathing suit. If she is wearing a bathing suit it's probably a two piece. If its a two peace Oh My God" Just then Kenta grabbed his swimming shorts and towel and ran all the way down the stairs. He couldn't wait for the elevator. He had to see her in a two piece. When he got down to the first floor he ran in the directions the arrows was pointing. It said swimming pool on the arrows. Kenta ran so fast that he almost tripped over himself while he was making a sharp left turn. He saw the door to the guys change room and the girls change room. He got in and quickly stripped and put on his shorts.  
  
When he got to the swimming deck he left his clothes and towel on a chair. He turned around to see Trinity in a nice two piece white swim suit. Kenta was feeling a bit of blood rush up his joystick. He told himself to be calm and this was a public area. It would be very embarassing if he got a hard on here. Trinity told him to jump in and that the water was great. He was more then happy to do this. The guy took a dive and swam towards Trinity. She then asked him "Do you want to go to the hot tub? I feel a bit cold now since I've been in here for a while." Kenta just looked at her and noded. When the two reached the hot tub Trinity climbed out to get in. Kenta did not move, all he was did was looking at her. When she got out the water Kenta couldn't take his eyes off her. Realization didn't hit him yet; this was his girlfriend he was looking at. She was already his. All he had to do now was just figure out a way to keep her.  
  
Trinity turned around to see Kenta staring straight at her. She smiled and helped him out of the water since he clearly would probably drown just looking at her. For Kenta nothing at the moment wanted to move. He was frozen stiff with love. He had never seen such beauty and this beauty belonged to him. He just realized that he had a cute, hot, and nice girlfriend. She was perfect in everyway. No one could match up to her. He loved her and he knew she was the one for him. He felt happy just being beside her.  
  
When the two got into the hot tub Kenta was still staring at her. Trinity asked Kenta was was wrong. "Is there something wrong with my bathsuit or something Kenta? Why do you keep looking at me" Kenta replied "Oh no ofcourse, I just realized that I love you." Trinity froze at this. She was too happy to speak, all she could do was kiss him. A kiss began to come to heavy kissing until Kenta broke it up for air. He whispered to her that this was a public area and if they wanted to do anything they should wait unil they are back upstairs. The two loved each other and could not be separated. They just looked at one another. Kenta broke the silence by telling her that he saw Ash, Gary and Lance today.  
  
Trinity then said "Lance who?" is a serious voice. Kenta replied "Oh the leader of the Elite four. He was there with my two friends Ash and Gary." "You know Ash and Gary?" "Ofcourse I do sweety I mean I did grow up in the same town as they did. What's wrong?" Trinity said "Lance is my brother. His full name is Lance Schword, my last name is Schword." Then Kenta said in a amazed voice "Oh so that is who you were related to. The first time I met you your last name hit me hard but I couldn't remember who it was. So it was Lance the leader of the Elite four. No wonder you are such a good trainer. It must run in the family. Oh sorry I forgot about you dad. Can we at least talk about it?"  
  
Trinity replied "Well yes, I only hate him because I really never knew him. My mom told me he left out family when me and Lance were still kids. I mean what kind of man would leave his family." Kenta then said "Maybe he has his reasons. I like to think that when I'm thinking of my dad so I don't get mad at him. He also left my family when I was a kid." The two sat there for a moment pondering about there family history until Kenta spoke up. In a enlighten voice Kenta said "Oh my God." Trinity said "What? Whats wrong?" Kenta replied "Ash Ketchum's father and Gary Oak's father also left them when they were kids. To what I recall it was when we three were 5. That is what my mom told me. Maybe there could be a connections between the four fathers but you didn't come from Pallet Town so that excludes your father." Trinity then said "I was born in Pallet Town what are you talking about? The only reason why people thought I was born in Silver Lake was because my parents moved there right after they had me. Lance is older then me by a year. My family couldn't move because my mother was pregnant at the time. When we got to Silver Lake that was when my dad left." 


	14. The Four Signs

1 Chapter 13 - The Four Signs  
  
Kenta said "That is very weird. I know there must be something between our parents. For now we can't do anything about it." They two then decided to get out of the water and went upstairs to go to sleep. When they got upstairs it was around 11. The two were in there pjs. Kenta was wearing black boxers. He had his cut eight pack showing; he got the extra line from intense working out at night and during noontime. Trinity was wearing white panties with a comfortable white t-shirt and a see thru robe. "So sweety there is one room with one bed but two of us. Oh what to do!" Kenta said in a exaggerated voice. Trinity then said "Well what do you want to do tonight? Kenta looked up at her and had this wicked grin on his face.  
  
Kenta jumped on the bed and patted his hand on the space beside his acknowledging Trinity to get on the bed. Trinity then slided in. The two faced each other and began to kiss. The kiss was long and wet. It went from easy kissing to hard core make out. Kenta pulled Trinity's left leg over his right knee and her right leg over his left knee. He slid his hands into her panties feeling her right and left ass cheeks. Trinity saw that Kenta had a huge hard on.  
  
Just then the phone began to ring. Kenta said in a exxageration voice "I swear to God whoever is on that line I'm going to kill him." Trinity laughed at this. Kenta got off the bed and picked up the phone. Kenta said "Hello and who is this, make it quick." Voice said "So you are Kenta, have you ever wanted to know about your father. Kenta's face expression went from a sarcastic anger to a worried anger in a matter of seconds. Trinity saw this and asked who was on the phone. Voice said "I know your father but he will not meet you until you finish the Indigo League." Kenta shruddered at this. Voice said "I'm leaving now and good luck on your journey to beat Lance." Kenta said "No! Wait! Don't hang -- he got cut off with the phone clicking on him.  
  
The caller then hung up. Trinity said "Who was it?" Kenta couldn't answer her but by the expression on his face she could tell it was an important call. Kenta then tried to explain the call. Kenta said "The voice was deep and calm but most importantly it was a carefree voice." Trinity replied "And what does this mean?" Kenta then explained "When a person has a deep and calm voice it means that there is nothing wrong at the moment and the carefree voice means that this person hasn't been talking to other people in a while. He is a person that has been hidden for sometime so I believe this person that I just talked to was my dad. He said that he would not meet me until I beat the Indigo League. What is this? Some kind of test for strength?  
  
Trinity was still very aroused but the two decided to call it a night. Kenta slid into the bed and pulled the covers over. Trinity was beside him and gave him a long hug before the two went to sleep with each other.  
  
Morning broke with a call of a blue robin's chirp. Kenta woke up at around 7 to find that Trinity was gone. Kenta talking to himself said "She must be in the pool." Kenta got changed quickly in black pants and a short sleeved grey dress shirt. He got his black belt on and gtabbed his 3 pokeballs. Making his way out of the room and to the elevator. He went down and got out of the PokeParadise to start training again. He met a few hot girls who asked him to battle. Ofcourse he would not refuse. He beat them within a matter of minutes. Gaining experience was getting harder then ever. The hard part wasn't beating trainer but it was finding better battles. These ones were way to easy and his pokemon dind't benifit from it all.  
  
Kenta walked around, he found a bench and sat down. He took out his map to see where would the next gym be. It was in Celadon City which was only 400 kilometers away. He was fed up with waiting so he did up some math that if he asked Aradactyl to use agility and fly there get his badge and fly back would he be in time for dinner. This worked out great it would take him around 7 hours; the trip there and back and the match. So he decided to do this and come back surprising Trinity with his new badge. He called out Aradactyl and did as he planned.  
  
The flight to Celadon City was around 3 hours and 20 minutes. This was what he expected and entered the gym. He knew this gym was full of grass pokemon and his pokemon were weak against them. This didn't bother Kenta at all. He knew his pokemon were at lest 10-20 levels more advanced and that they could use moves like Ice Beam and Blizzard; something grass pokemon are weak against. He swiped and made a joke out of all the trainers in there so far but his pokemon were getting weak. They gained around 2 to 3 levels each. His Gyarados was unfortunately down to half of his life, his Blastoise was down to a quarter of his life. Only his Aradactyl was untouched.  
  
He went to the final trainer and challenged the leader of the gym. She agreed with 3 pokemon and she sent out her first pokemon a level 32 Tangela. Kenta sent out Gyarados. Gym leader said "Your pokemon are pretty exhausted, don't you want to go to the pokecenter for a quick heal. I will be here you know. I don't think you can win this battle with hurt pokemon. Kenta then said with a evil grin "You underestimate me to much." At this, the gym leader's adrenaline went way up and she was ready to battle. Tangela did a wrap. Gyarados dodge left and right and did a blizzard. It filled the battle field and Tangela had no where to run. Gyarados was getting stronger and more precise with his attacks. Tangela was damaged and was frozen solid. It couldn't move a muscle.  
  
Kenta then said "I will give you this chance to forgeit this pokemon and contine on with the next; I really don't want to hurt your Tangela any further. Gym Trainer said "Alright, you are a very honorable trainer Kenta." Kenta was surprised she knew his name. She sent out her next pokemon which was a Vileplume. She ordered it to do quick. Gyarados wastn' ready for this and with a clean hit it was down. Gyarados with only half his life left was very weak at this point. Kenta said "Gyarados you are weak and you may have to sacrifice yourself for Blastoise's sake. Hit it with all you have and I will recall you.  
  
The gym leader was so shocked at this. Gyarados and Blastoise grew up together and advanced together. They were friends and Gyarados would do this for Blastoise. Just to let you people know that when a pokemon faints it thinks it is going to die. This ofcourse is not at all true. Kenta's pokemon has learned that faint isn't death. They all know that faint is just a stage to when you are to tired to move anymore even though you can still hear whats around. Gyarados continuing with the battle hit it with all it had. You could hear the pokemon scream wildly. Ice Beam hit Tangela but the pokemon did not stop. It did a Bite and Tackle attack. With all that is toped it off with a new and hard blizzard. Just then Vileplume fainted from all the attacks; Gyarados also fainted for it was too exhausted. Both trainers recalled there pokemon. Gym Leader then said "Amazing what you have taught your pokemon, no wonder you are already fighting for your forth badge within a second week. I have never seen anything like you." Kenta was getting kind of scared. Was the gym leader coming on to him? She was indeed very hot though but he had a girl at home already so he had to think of her as only some girl.  
  
Kenta sent out Blastoise and she sent out her last pokemon a level 34 Ivysaur. "Blastoise since you have only a quarter of your life left all I want you to do is defend a lot and attack with Blizzard. Doing this since Blizzard is automatic after you cast it you can spend the rest of your time defending while Ivysaur in the storm is getting damaged and you are resting." She had to think fast but she couldn't focus because the tactic that Blastoise was using, actually no, it was the tactic Kenta was using was to clever for her. She didn't know how to counter it. She couldn't focus. The match has begun and she still couldn't give orders. 2 minutes later the battle was over.  
  
She said " You have amazing ability Kenta, you make other people frustrate in battle while you are always calm. I haven't faced anyone like you before and I don't think I ever will again. Here is your badge and I wish you good luck towards your goal of becoming the worlds greatest champion." Kenta then said "First of all how the heck do you know my name? Second how do you know I want to become the world's next pokemon master along with other three Ash, Gary and Lance. Third are you coming on to me? I'm not trying to be conceited I'm just wondering."  
  
She replied "I know because if you have been reading the paper you were on the front cover. You were the one that made the Mayor look very bad. You were the one that broke into the Coliseum without fear of the three masters and asked for a challege with Lt.Surge. You got your third badge in a little over a week which proves you are serious about becoming a pokemon master. And yes I'm coming on to you, you have amazing ability and you dress nice, with all that you are damn cute. Kenta was shocked to hear this "Sorry I have a girlfriend already." She replied "I know it is also on the papers. They have a picture of you walking with her and the headlines for that picture is Lance Schword's little sister is going out with the future master to be " Kenta was even more shocked at this she knew he had a girlfriend and she was still coming onto him.  
  
He said sorry and took the badge from her friend. He left turning back to wink. He went to the nearest pokecenter to heal and started his journey back to Celadon city where Trinity was. Kenta thought to himself "I'm not leading her on right I just gave her something to remember me by. Yeah that is just something to remember me by." The thoughts ran through his mind. He was obvious lying to himself. His Gyarados has grown to level 45, his Blastoise to level 45 and his Aradactyl to level 43.  
  
3 hours later he reached PokeParadise. He jumped off Aradactyl and ran into the hotel to greet his love. Trinity was upstairs in the room watching television. He opened the door and entered. "Where were you all this time sweety I was starting to get worried." Just then Kenta showed her his new badge and she ran to him to hug him. "You are the most ambitious person I have ever met, you flew to a new city and got a badge without telling me?" "If I told you Trinity you would of packed up and we would of never got there. You have to many luggage for Aradactyl to handle" Kenta chuckled. Trinity slapped him lightly on the arm. "Do you want to continue on what we did last night?" She said this with one finger running up in chest. "You are so naughty." Kenta threw himself on her. The couple made love throughout the night and fell asleep from exhaustion. 


	15. Trinity Vs. Fame

1 Chapter 14 - Fame Vs.Trinity  
  
The day was still very much early. The sounds of birds chirping were still being heard. The cool morning breeze rushed through the window and went over the couple. The morning dew were still setting on the leaves. The sun was at dawn and the sky was a beautiful orange and red filled colour. The sound of a eager hand knocking on the hardwood door of their sweet woke up Kenta. "Honey did you pay the bill for another night because if you didn't we are in shit. I think they are knocking on the door for the bill." Trinity replied in a tired voice "Ofcourse I did, yesturday I gave the clerk like another 200 and 50 bucks tip so he would give us the best service." Kenta said "50 bucks!?! You play big with money don't you sweety."  
  
The knocking still came crashing on the door. It wasn't a loud knock but it was a eager knock. Kenta said "Coming." He got out of bed and went towards the door with his black boxers still on. He was completely naked above the waist. He opened the door; beams of light came crashing in blinding Kenta. Around 15 cameras with flash took pictures of him. Kenta said "What the fuck!?! What the hell is this." Reporter said putting a microphone up to Kenta's mouth "Hello Kenta. How does it feel to defeat four gym leaders in under two weeks? Another reporter said "Do you have any plans for the future? Do you plan to defeat the great three?" A third reporter said "Are you and Trinity Schword going out? How does Miss Schword feel about your relationship and do you plan to take it a step further. Kenta "Shut the fuck up" with that he shut and locked the door on people's faces.  
  
Kenta walked back into the room. Trinity asked "Who were they?" Kenta said "Aww sweety they woke you up? They are just dumb reporters asking stupid questions like how do I feel because I defeat four gym leaders under two weeks. God they are annoying." Trinity said "Oh you are famous now." Trinity had a sad face expression on. Kenta "Whats wrong honey?" Trinity said "Well with them now and how you are so famous you will probably pay less attention to me. You might even forget me."  
  
He didn't know how to answer to this. Kenta started to stutter "Ofcourse I would never forget about you. I love you so much and you know that. Even though I've only known you for about a week or so I feel as if you are the one for me. I know that in the end I will end up with you. I love you and no one can separate us. No one will make me loose my focus on you. You are the number one thing in my life." At this Trinity smiled and gave Kenta a kiss. Trinity said hugging him "I love you too you know. Please don't ever leave me. I feel the exact same way about you." Kenta loved this about Trinity. He soft side made him feel as if he needed to protect her. She seemed like an angel to him. He knew he would love her forever. The two got out of bed and started to get dressed.  
  
The knocking continued. Kenta and Trinity was getting annoyed by this. Kenta was going to go beat all of the journalist up. His body grew tense and Trinity could see it. He was enraged by the expression on his face and harsh clench of his fist she could tell he was very annoyed and any second he would blow up. Trinity said "Let me handle this sweety." She called out Kadabra. "Kadabra when I open that door I want you to use hypnosis on anyone that is behind that door alright?" Kadabra noded. She opened the door and they reporters just came crashing in. In one swift move Kadabra hypnotized everyone. Trinity said "Alright good job now what I want you to do is throw them out of our window." Kenta said "You aren't really going to do that are you? We are on the 7th floor they could die you know." Trinity said "Oh yeah you are right, hmmm, Kadabra bring them down to the third floor and then let them go." Kadabra then said acknowledging her commands "Kadabra!" He put them out the window. Kenta and Trinity ran out the balcony to see the scene. Kadabra dropped them. The 12 people fell splat on the grass floor.  
  
The reported immediately woke up after the impact. Such pain snapped them out of sleep. Some couldn't even stand up. Some when standing up started to wiggle they couldn't stand up straight. Kenta "Serves em right for invading our privacy." Kenta and Trinity started to laugh histerically. The reporters looked up to see the couple laughing at them. Kenta said "They are probably scared of us by now. Hahaha that was great. I don't think they are going to come back." Just then someone knocked on the door again. Trinity said "They are back already? Don't they ever give up?" Kenta said "Let me handle this one." Kenta walked to the door and clenched his fist. He opened the door saying "What the hell do you want" He saw that the person standing at the door wasn't wearing reporter's clothes. The person was totally calm. Kenta said "Answer m- and he was cut off by Trinity. Hello Lance, how has it been going.  
  
It just hit Kenta. Kenta "You were the guy sitting at the table with my two friends from Pallet Town. So you are the legendary Lance Schword. Lance "Oh no, I'm hardly legendary only my pokemon are. I don't consider myself as the top because it is the pokemon that got me to where I'm. Lance noticed his sister wearing skimpy clothes. He clenched his fist. Lance "Trinity what are you doing in te same room with this person. You are only 16 this could spread rumors." Lance then noticed that there was only one bed and that Kenta was in boxers. Lance "What the fuck have you done to my sister?" Lance's fist clenched harder then ever. He was ready to beat the fuck out of Kenta. Trinity said "Chill Lance, have you met my new boyfriend." Kenta meet Lance and Lance meet Kenta. Kenta "So you are Trinity's older brother nice to meet you." Kenta reached out his hand for a shake. Lance just looked at him. "Who the hell do you think you are dating my little sister without asking me first. Kenta "Yo! Chill dude you don't want to start anything do you." Lance "What if I do?" Kenta "Anyday brother, you want to take this outside because I'm always ready." Trinity said "Hey, chill down the both of you. Your ego is flooding me here." Trinity was standing between the two so that they wouldn't collide. Kenta "I had no idea that Trinity had a brother and what is wrong with me going out with her?" Lance couldn't answer this. He really didn't have any reason to stop Kenta and his sister from dating. He just felt as if his little sister had grown up to fast. Kenta "No answer? Alright then I hope you can put up with me because I'm already trying my best to put up with you."  
  
Lance said "There is a pokemon competetion with me, Ash and Gary at noon on the nearby mountains. Its 100% secret. There is no one that knows about this and no one will or half the world would come to see us battle. Linda, Misty and Katrina will be there as well. Its like a day planned schedule. I want you to come and bring him as well if you want. I'll wait for you in my car. Kenta said "Naw its alrite dude. I'll bring Trinity and besides I was going to surprise her with my new car anyways." Trinity "You brought a new car? Oh my god you spend so much money." Lance just rolled his eyes. "Kenta do you know where Mount Snow is? Ash lives there and keep this a secret. Only eight people know now. Us eight have to keep our locations a total secret of the press with invade our privacy until we have nothing left to uncover." Kenta "Alright I will and yes I know where it you. You go on ahead I'll meet you guys there." Lance then walked away. Kenta "Wow, you brother is so - whats that word?" Trinity "Melancholy with a touch of anger?" Kenta "Yes thats it."  
  
They both got dressed. Trinity was dying to see his new car. They left there room and Kenta locked it. The two made there way down to the parking lot. Trinity was surprised. Kenta's new car was a Silver Lamberginny Diablo V12. Trinity said "This must of cost a fortune where did you get all the money." Kenta said "Well I did beat 4 gym leaders along with around 400+ other trainers. Do you like it? It's our car." When Trinity heard the words our car se felt so lucky not because she had a new car but because Kenta loved her. He included her with him. They jumped in the new car and started to make way to Snow Mount.  
  
Half an hour later they made it to the mountains. Kenta parked the car in a nearby tree. The two got out and Kenta called out Aradactyl. The rock pokemon let the two get on and flew to the top of the mountain. Trinity "What a beautful place to live. It must have a great view and it must be so peacful here." The two got off and Kenta recalled his Aradactyl. Kenta and Trinity walked towards the house. It must of had at least 8 rooms with a small swimming pool or something. The house was huge. It must of been a fortune to buy. They knocked on the door only to be greeted by Misty. Misty said in a cheery voice "Oh you must be Kenta and Trinity, Lance is inside please come in." She lead them to the living room. Ash was playing Gary at Marvel vs Capcom 2. It was unbelievable how the two seemed like they were really into the game to notice any other thing. Ash's living had 2 arm chairs and two long couches. He had a 40 inch real TV flat screen. He had Dream Cast, Playstation, N64 and PS2. Ash and Gary took the arm chairs. Katrina was sitting on Gary's lap trying to destroy in concentration so that he would loose th game and pay attention to her. Misty was sitting on the couch. Lance and Linda were also sitting on the couch. Ash said "Please sit down. I've heard a great deal about you Kenta. Its crazy how you advanced so fast. Its like old times now where me Gary and You did everything together. How have you been doing Trinity?" Trinity replied "I've been doing great and you?" Ash said "Never been better, I have a lovely fiancee and nothing to worry about. Life is great."  
  
Ash shut off the system after the battle was done. Gary lost and he blamed it on Katrina with a evil smile. Kenta "So what are the plans for today?" Ash replied "We plan to go to see a movie right now at Silver City." Kenta "A movie in the morning? Isn't that a bit corny? Why not like 10 at night?" Ash said "After the movie we are going out to eat and then to wherever until 10. We can't see a movie at 10 because I made plans for us to go to Platinum Poker to gamble tonight." Kenta said "We can't gamble I doubt anyone in here is 18 we are all 17." Gary then laughed and said "Kenta when will you learn? When you are this famous you can go anywhere. It would be their honor to have us gambling at their place." Kenta "Oh ok." Gary "And besides Lance is head of the pokemon league so he is basically the leader or "President" of the Indigo League. He is the one in power at the moment and he is coming with us so we will be fine." Ash "Is everyone ready we can leave anytime to go to watch a movie." Trinity "What are you watching." Katrina "I guess when we are there we will find out what is on."  
  
The eight made there way down to there cars. A silver 1998 BMW (Ash's car), a 1976 silver Lamburginney Diablo V12 (Kenta's car), a 1986 black Civic X17 (Lance's car) and a 1983 black Eclipse (Gary's car) started there engines. All four cars had illegal guass kits attached to it giving it a automatic 300+ horse power. They all had twin blue lights attached to the bottom of the cars. The eight separated. Misty went with Ash, Katrina went with Gary, Linda went with Lance and Trinity went with Kenta. They got into there cars and made way to Silver city to check out the movies. The cars got out of the drive ways at the base of the mountain. On the way to Silver City Ash pulled down his car window and told Kenta "You've got taste man, you are into cars arn't you?" Kenta "Hell ya, I've got a guass kit in this baby how about you?" Ash said "Really man? The three of us has it too, you aren't the only one." Gary and Lance had evil smirks on there faces. After 10 minutes they were there. They parked and mae way to the theatre.  
  
Linda said "Oh look they are playing the 'New Guy.' I saw the commercial for that, it looked really good. Want to so see that?" Lance said "What do you guys say? It has a lot of boody in it." Linda hit Lance on his arm. Lance "Oww, you know I love you I was just joking. Oww, ow." Ash and Gary started to laugh. Ash "What do you think Misty?" Misty "Yeah I heard that movie is good I say lets go." Gary and Katrina noded. Kenta and Triniy also agreed so Gary went to by the tickets. He bought eight tickets came back to the group and disturbited it. It was on Gary today. Kenta looked at his watch "The movie isn't going to start until 6, we have 45 minutes." The four guys looked at each other and smiled. They went to the arcade and told there girls that they'll meet them back here in 40 minutes. The girls decided to go shopping for make up and such.  
  
At the arcade the first machine that Gary and Ash rushed to was ofcourse "Marvel vs. Capcom 2." Lance went to "Street Fighter vs. SNK" while Kenta went to play "Marvel vs. Capcom." The girls on the other hand were at the Bay checking out perfume and make up. Around 40 minutes later the 8 made there way back to the movie theatre just to see Team Rocket robbing a near by jewlery store. There were only 5 members, no biggie. Misty said "How dare you rob a jewlery store when I was about to look at the diamonds. Go Starmie!" The level 35 Starmie came out. Misty "Starmie do Water Gun." Before the memebers could even call out there own pokemon they were washed away with the powerful water attack. Katrina "That will teach em not to rob a lady's shop." The four girls laughed and got back with there dates. Ash "Misty you were great." Misty "Oh by now I'm use to beating up small Team Rocket soilders. Misty said this with a smile on her face and they walked into the theatre. 


End file.
